Gadgetron
"Hashtag Gadgetron!" ''-Gadgetron CEO Wendell Lumos-'' The Gadgetron Corporation, more commonly referred to as Gadgetron, was once the primary distributor and manufacturer of weapons within the Solana Galaxy. It later became one of the largest manufacturers of unique weapons and gadgets within the universe. Specializing in weapons, gadgets and ammo that most other weapons manufacturers wouldn't ever think to create, making them a target to other weapon manufacturers that want to take them over and corner the market in unique, yet powerful weapons. History Early Days Starting as a lemonade stand on Kalebo III by CEO Wendell Lumos, it was looked over for other lemonade stands in the neighborhood that didn't have a fifty year old man peddling inferior lemonade. Wendell knew he had to change strategies, and just in time for his uncle to pass. His uncle, Alexander Lumos, developed various weapons and had them stored in his personal storage unit, which turned out to be an apocalypse bunker the size of the Pentagon. Many of the prototypes were unfinished and underdeveloped, so Wendell brought them to an up and coming company called Megacorp, owned by his old college roommate Abercrombie Fizzwidget. Fizzwidget is an expert in mechanical engineering, and loved to tinker with gadgets and weaponry. With Fizzwidget working as the technical side of company and Lumos handling finances and negotiations, the two struck a deal, and Gadgetron was born. Most of their early days together were spent figuring out what exactly Wendell's uncle had left him. Many of the prototypes were very early stage or completely inoperable. What they did manage to salvage gave them a decent inventory to start selling to potential buyers, many of whom turned them down due to the "'unique" nature of many of the weapons they presented. They instead chose to start selling independently, where they actually began to find some success, allowing them to hire a small team of builders to help speed up production. Parting Ways Three years passed and Gadgetron saw great success. Having developed a line of ten products including the Combuster, Omni-Wrench and the Scorcher, Gadgetron was able to use their profits to now hire on fifty employees in manufacturing, developing and selling various weapons using the prototypes and parts from Wendell's uncles storage unit, which became the base of operations for the company in the early years before being cleared out and moved into a hangar the pair had bought to build their new office and give them more room to work. During this time, Fizzwidget was also expanding his own company, Megacorp, but without informing Lumos of his intentions. Initially, Fizzwidget intended Gadgetron to have early success and then die out, later revealing in a lawsuit filed by Lumos against him that he purposely produced lower quality items in the first year. This in mind, his intention was for the company to file bankruptcy, and the money he would get in return he could use to get Megacorp off the ground. Lumos eventually found out about his intentions and the two had a massive fight. Fizzwidget eventually left the company on his own terms, and has not been heard from since. Now without a creative director of the company, Gadgetron seemed in trouble. Then along came Seilomi Senika. Gadgetron Thrives Seilomi Senika is a Salarian engineer whose history spans many weapons companies, including Stark Industries and Atlus, but she claims her experience started alongside Wendell Lumos and Gadgetron. Having been hired days after Fizzwidget left the company, Seilomi was right out of college and looking for work. She struck gold with Gadgetron and Wendell, who was desperate for help with a company he had little idea of how to actually run. Seilomi began her restructure of Gadgetron by re-prioritizing the employees at her disposal, only firing a single employee who was proven to be trying to sell product designs to other companies. Working with only three other employees on weapon creation, the four were able to draw up new designs for several weapons in a few months, leaving the rest of the team to prototype, manufacture and sell these new designs. Thanks to this new direction, Gadgetron grew immensely quickly, totaling over three hundred employees and moving to a massive office building on Kalebo III. They had begun turning down acquisition propositions from larger companies such as Stark Industries, turning them all down with the same statement of "We don't want to lose our creative edge to a large corporation." Products